


Tangerine Fingers

by Arlome



Series: Arlome's Tumblry Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: She finds it incredibly funny, offering him the tangerine.An alternative take on the tangerine scene fromHoney and Sulphur





	Tangerine Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Tangerine Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416601) by [GlitchedMindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMindy/pseuds/GlitchedMindy)



> For the brilliant [Zeearts](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/)

She finds it incredibly funny, offering him the tangerine.

The fruit is nicely shaped, light orange in colour, except for a tiny patch of fading green on one of its slopes. It smells divine – heady and sweet, ripe and just a little bit tangy. She always liked the sharp scent and revelled in the sweet-sour taste on her tongue, delighted at licking the sticky, delicious juices off her fingertips. Her father used to buy them for her when she was still a child; he’d come home after a long shift, with what seemed to her then like a giant paper bag under his arm, filled with tangerines and smelling like winter.

She’d always eat too many and get a bellyache, afterwards.

By the look on Lucifer’s face, he likes the smell, too. His eyes widen at her offering, and his nostrils flare, his chest expanding slightly with the deliberate breath.

Without waiting for his answer, she starts peeling the fruit, her pace deliberately slow; the pulp sticks to her fingertips, coating her skin in the thick orchardy aroma, making it tacky in a pleasing sort of way. She tears the fruit open and picks one extra plump slice, pulling it out of the cluster with little difficulty, and offering it to the Devil sitting to her right.

“Want one?” she asks kindly, smiling warmly at his bewildered, wide stare.

Lucifer looks down at the proffered piece of fruit, and something in his expression changes.

Without saying anything, he takes hold of her wrist and brings her fingers up to his lips, his eyes fluttering shut at that first burst of taste. Chloe’s breath hitches in her throat as his mouth closes around her digits and his tongue moves to pry out the plump slice of fruit. He moans a little at the flavour as he chews, and opens his eyes, smiling tightly around the tangerine. The look he gives her is sultry, downright sinful, and her cheeks burn and heart races because she can still sort of feel his hot mouth on her skin – but then he swallows, and licks his lips, and brings her fingers to his nose and inhales greedily, and -.

She can’t help the little gasp that escapes her parted mouth, that slightly hitched breath that got stuck in her throat. Her galloping heart threatens to leap right out of her constricting chest.

Lucifer releases her wrist and, still saying nothing, turns to his phone, smiling softly to himself.

Chloe stares off into space, her fingers remain outstretched and flexing slightly with the ghost of his slick mouth on her skin. Her breath still stutters lamely, her heart skips a few essential beats at the recollection of the look in his eyes.

Beside her, Lucifer sits peacefully for once, humming quietly to himself as he swipes a few colourful, exploding bonbons on CandyCrush.

She really should have known that tempting the Devil with fruit was a dangerous business.

**Author's Note:**

> For the absolutely wonderful [Zeearts](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/) , who drew an absolutely stunning art of the Tangerine scene from [Honey and Sulphur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835809).  
> And after that, I simply _that_ , I simply had to write this little drabble.
> 
> Feast your eyes upon the marvel that is Zee's genius: [Zee's HaS breathtaking art](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/post/186563507950/inspired-by-arlome-s-fic-honey-and-sulfur)


End file.
